


Short, Sweet, 'n Sapphic: A Collection Of Short Femslash Overwatch One-Shots

by caramelcoastal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/pseuds/caramelcoastal
Summary: I dunno I hope you like lesbians





	1. Pharmercy: Angela the Blanket-Thief

**Author's Note:**

> request for tumblin-all-day on tumblr "Sorry for the misunderstanding. My request (in proper format) is Pharmercy"
> 
> I mean here ya go i hope you enjoy

Angela was the perfect wife. On top of having the gentlest hands in the world, cooking some of the tastiest food, and being able to soothe Fareeha whenever she was upset in a matter of mere seconds, the angelic goddess of a woman put every bit of effort into the marriage. No one had ever tried this hard to make Fareeha happy, not even her own mother. She would rather die than ever see her beloved Swiss wife in pain.

However.

That being said.

It was no excuse for what an absolute blanket-hog Angela was. Gibraltor was very, very cold, and the rooms were no exceptions. Angela’s subconscious need to yank all of the sheets to her side of the bed always managed to get on Fareeha’s nerves. Especially because a majority of the time, neither of them were wearing anything for obvious reasons- they were a married couple, after all. Almost every night, without fail, Fareeha would wake up butt-naked at three AM with nothing around herself while her wife was on the opposite side of the bed, swaddled and snuggly like a little cocoon. To say it got on her nerves, was an understatement.

After many, many nights of this, Fareeha simply had enough. If one of them had to freeze, then they both had to. That was a simple principle of marriage.

She reached over to her wife, and whispered quietly. “Habibi, my hands are so cold.” Her tone was flirtatious and fiery; the exact opposite of her intentions.

Angela smiled slightly, fluttering her left eye open to look at her wife. “It’s the middle of the night, Fareeha. We’ve talked about this before. Besides, right before we went to bed, we-” She cut herself off with a slight yelp as icy hands wrapped her way around her warm and toasty waist. Before she could react, Fareeha had latched on like a koala bear to a tree, and snuggled her shivering-cold body into her teddy-bear warm wife, much to Angela’s detriment.

“Fareeha Zieglar, you are a cold mistress,” she whispered ironically, trying to sound angry but stifling a laugh in the process. A shiver ran up her spine, as freezing strong muscles pulled her in closer and began tickling her rib cage. One hand slid down, and wrapped its icy fingers around her warm soft belly and squeezing lightly. The room quickly flooded with giggles and snickers from both women. So, this was what happened when Fareeha was pushed to her breaking point? Snowy snuggles?

“Either sacrifice some of the blankets or deal with me like this, habibi. Only options.” She playfully nibbled on her angel’s ear. Angela rolled her eyes and sighed in protest, but was quick to change her mind when Fareeha’s cold feetsies began rubbing icicle toes up and down her calf, sending goosebumps flowering up all around her body.

“Alright, alright… But I still need two pillows under my head, and one under my feet for elevation!” she chimed, forking over a good portion of the blankets. Fareeha rolled her eyes, and laid back on the flat mattress. Pillowless, yes, but snuggling into the warm fruits of victory.


	2. Pharmercy: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is bad with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from anonymous on tumblr. "What about fluffy Pharmercy for the request thing? XD"
> 
> I mean I can't say I appreciate the use of XD but here's your request dude

After pacing back and forth for a moment outside of the hospital room, Angela finally walked in, clutching the small object in her coat-pocket tightly. Despite how weak her knees were, and how hard it was for her to breathe, she needed to do this or it was going to eat her alive for the rest of her life. If the events previous meant anything, it was finally time to make her move.

She opened the door up to see Fareeha reading a book, with only the light of the small lamp on the bedside table guiding her. Her eyes shifted up to look at the doctor, and she smiled warmly and with love. The fresh bandages around her head and chest showed just what kind of shit she’d been through, and a feeling of guilt swelled in Angela’s chest. 

“Angie, what a nice surprise. Thought you went home.” My only home is with you, Angela thought, but couldn’t bring herself to say outloud. Fareeha placed her book to the side, smiling. Angela shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. The solemn look on her face told Fareeha that whatever she came to talk about was very, very serious, so she gave her girlfriend all of her attention.

“We need to talk about our relationship. Especially after tonight.” With a pained expression, she took a seat in the chair besides her bed. Her slim fingers gripped its arms, as she struggled to look into her eyes. 

This raised a lot of concern with her girlfriend. “Habibi… Are you not happy with me anymore? Did I do something wrong?” Fareeha began to wonder what she could have done to upset Angela to this point. Just a few days ago, they’d been so happy. Ever since they got back from that awful mission where everything just went sour, she could tell Angela had been avoiding her. 

She didn’t mean to, but it was hard to face someone when you feel like you failed them. The image of her powerful Egyptian girlfriend filled with bullets hitting the ground face first, her mask smashing and causing a concussion, was permanently burned in the doctor’s memory. She could have saved her and prevented that, but she didn’t.

“I just- I can’t be your girlfriend anymore.” Angela looked away quickly, not wanting to see Fareeha’s face. Oh God, that was the word possible way she could have put it.

The world around Fareeha turned seemed to fade and mean nothing. Was she not good enough anymore? Her arms trembled, and clutched onto the bedsheets. Perhaps if she let go of them, she would fly up and up past the stars and never come down. That sounded better than being here, where Angela seemingly didn’t want her, anymore.

For the first time since they started seeing each, Fareeha began to cry. “What do you mean?”

“It hurts seeing you like this, so injured. It made me really think. What if one of these days, you don’t come back?” Angela wiped her own tears, grimacing at the thought of having to bury her, not being able to wake up to her every morning, or ever feel those beautiful strong arms around her ever again.

“So your best option is to leave me? I feel like yesterday's garbage. Angela, what the hell?”

Angela’s back shot up straight, her eyebrows practically hitting the ceiling. “Leave you? No! I’m not leaving you, I wanted to ask you to marry me!” The clinical, cold hospital air felt like it was suffocating her, wrapping it’s anti-bacterial fingers around her neck and throttling her neck to shut her up.. She had to spit every word out with her eyes squeezed shut. All was quiet for a moment, as neither dared to say a word or move a muscle. The silence was broken when Fareeha began crying even harder, and yet laughing at the same time.

“Are you- Are you stupid, Angela? Why would you word it like that if you were proposing?! God, do you even think?” Fareeha half cried, half laughed. She sobbed into her hands, tears slipping through the cracks in her fingers and pooling in small salty puddles on her blanket.

“Is that no? Are you saying no? I’m so sorry, Fareeha, I didn’t know how to word it. I’ve-I’ve had this stupid ring for weeks and I’ve been trying to think of how to propose to you. Almost losing you, that was the catalyst. I just had to ask you before something happened. Please, if it’s a no, just say it...” She scooped the small parcel out of her pocket, and opened it up to show the beautiful diamond ring inside. Fareeha wiped her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, still cracking up.

“No, it’s not a no. You just really should have worded it better.” She wiped her tears off, and smiled. 

“If it’s not a no, then…?” Angela’s eyes fluttered open, and gazed into Fareeha’s after avoiding them for the entire evening.

“I’ll marry you, Angela. Of course I will. You don’t even need to doubt that.” A small grin stretched across her face, and she sat up. “Kiss me, Angela.” The blonde practically jumped out of the chair she was sitting in to meet her girlfriend’s warm, hungry lips: starved for validation, and need. As they kissed, tongues moving past each other, Angela slipped the ring onto her finger. 

Fareeha broke the kiss with a lust-filled ‘Mmm’, and wiped the last few tears from her eyes. “For such a smart woman, you sure do dumb things sometimes.” 

Angela scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed “I have to do some things right. After all, I managed to keep a woman like you after all this time.”


	3. Pharmercy: Injured Pharah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly tough mission, Angela begins to wonder if her Fareeha is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from milla-maxwelll on tumblr. "writing request: Pharah is injured and being difficult about letting mercy treat her" Hope you enjoyed!

Oh, please. Please, please, please, Angela begged, please let her be one of the people to return alright. Angela was standing at the entrance to the building, watching as everyone returned from the mission. Jack had told her that he wouldn’t be surprised if one or two people didn’t come back, and to be prepared to treat a lot of injuries once those doors swung upon and people began pooling in. The first two to walk in were a particularly exhausted looking Symmetra leaning on Junkrat, who was missing his prosthetic. Besides that, the two seemed fairly alright, if very sleep deprived.

Reinhardt and Ana fell in suit after them. Since Ana didn’t seem particularly upset, that gave Angela the hope that her wife was alright, too. Surely, if Fareeha was injured- or, God forbid, killed- Ana would more than likely be a lot more upset, probably in hysterics. Angela rushed over to the older woman, with obvious fear and desperation in her voice.

“Where is she, and does she need any treatment? Ana, please tell me she came back alright-” Ana put her fingers to Angela’s trembling lips.

“She’s alright. The worst that happened was that she got shot out of the sky, once. Her body was protected by the armor, but I believe the way she fell was arm first. I’m a little concerned that it could be a sprained wrist. Angela, I know you love her, but my daughter is an incredibly capable woman.” She pulled her finger off of the doctor’s lips, and smiled. “Don’t stress yourself out so much, it worries Fareeha. Your hair is going to become as gray as mine if you aren’t careful.” The older woman patted Angela’s shoulder comfortingly, and walked off to her room for some much needed sleep.

Angela sat there and stared at those big swinging gray doors open and close for what must have felt like hours, but was closer to four or five minutes, until finally, her wife emerged. Fareeha was scuffed up, bruised, and clutching on tightly to her right arm, but was otherwise okay. Angela dashed past a grouchy looking Jack and skidded around Roadhog until she was face to face with her wife.

“Are you alright? Where does it hurt, Fareeha? How can I help?” Angela spoke before she got a word in edgewise.

“It was a very rough fight, Angela, but I’m fine. Your concern is very touching, but I do not need to be coddled, Habibi.” Fareeha kissed her wife on the head gently, just happy to be able to see her again after such an exhausting day.

Angela wasn’t so sure she was fine. “Let me see your hand. What if something got broken or dislocated? I want to help you, please, Fareeha.” She reached forward and gently stroked her right arm. Fareeha winced, telling Angela that she was probably in more pain than she was leading on.

“It’s fine. Just let me go get out of this suit of armor, please.” From her voice alone, Angela could tell she was getting annoyed, but persisted.

“No. You can take it off in my office, but I need to look at you. Ana told me you fell on that hand while you were fighting,” Angela said firmly, then softly added, “I just want to make sure that you’re okay.” Fareeha finally gave in and agreed to let her wife take a look at her arm before anything else. God, as much as she loved this woman, her persistency never seemed to dull in the slightest.

Before she let Angela look at the arm, she peeled the heavy, hot armor off her body with great relief. After almost two nights in that thing with constant fighting, it began to stink something fierce. She smiled as she stepped out of it and to her wife, who was impatiently waiting for her to examine the arm. Tenderly, Angela took a hold of Fareeha’s arm. It wasn’t broken, or dislocated, but it was definitely a little stiff. Her wife winced as she tried to move it. Ana was right, it was only a sprain. Angela let her shoulders fall in relief, as if finally confirming that it was only a little injury pulled a great weight off her. Fareeha giggled a bit.

“You seem pretty happy to find out I have just a sprained arm, Habibiti. Do you always feel relieved when you find out people get hurt?” She cracked a crooked smile.

Angela wasn’t listening. Her eyes were shut, and she relished in the moment. Just the two of them, both okay and alive. Fareeha came back, she came back! It was only a sprain, she was going to be just fine. A cool, calm relaxation fell over her body, and nothing else in the universe mattered. Her fingers searched for Fareeha’s, and found them quickly. She caressed her hand with her thumb, running it back and forth along her fingers.

“I was so scared that I would never see you again. I have nightmares about burying you, with your soft eyes closed, and never opening,” she said, with a panicked tone growing in her voice. “No more good morning kisses, no more breakfasts together, no future or family together-” Fareeha silenced her, putting her long finger up to her lips and pressing them gently.

“Well, you haven’t lost me yet.” She smiled genuinely and gazed down at her wife,

Angela thought her eyes dazzled just as beautifully under the dim medbay light as they always did. There was never a day where she wouldn’t appreciate two smoky quartz gems gazing down at her with affinity. She didn’t even notice her own eyes almost welling with tears. Fareeha lifted her chin and brought their lips together slowly, in a kiss that tasted like exhaustion but felt like a promise. Her body ached to be touched and held by her wife, there wasn’t anything she wanted more.

Despite how much Fareeha stank of sweat and burnt powder, Angela climbed into her lap and steadied herself as the tender kiss grew passionate. Fareeha held her back with the good hand, and kissed her hungrily. A soundtrack of teeth clacks, tongue lapping, and occasional moans and groans began to play in the room. Fareeha was looking about ready to undress her right there, but Angela gently moved her wife’s free hand away from her belt. Having sex right here in the medbay was a horrible idea, and no amount of lust would change that. Ignoring small the small, irritated mewls of protest, the doctor broke the kiss.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up first, and then continue this? You must feel awfully sweaty, I can’t imagine that being very comfortable.” She gently moved Fareeha’s bangs out of her eyes.

With a lick of her lips and a wink, Fareeha purred gently. “Why not kill two birds with one stone?”

Angela giggled, and ignored the thought of the likely dozens of other patients that needed to be tended to at the moment. “I think I’m going to take you up on that offer.”


End file.
